As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements can vary between different applications, information handling systems can also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information can be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems can include a variety of hardware and software components that can be configured to process, store, and communicate information and can include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Integrated circuits (ICs) are etched from increasingly finer gate spacing, increasing the overall electromagnetic (EM) emissions bandwidth of the IC package well into the gigahertz (GHz) range. Additionally, processing ICs and high speed data switching ICs can have high and increasing heat generation, often requiring thermal energy removal by using large heatsinks, fluid cooling surfaces, plates, or coils, or thermoelectric cooling systems so that the IC can be functional and operate in the correct temperature range. Also, the processing ICs and high speed data switching ICs require large computing main systems to properly exercise the internal circuitry, especially those ICs that are an integral part of a larger computing system.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.